


The Guillotine

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Guillotine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Chendilieu (Valjean's love in prison) is condemned to die on the scaffold. He gets beheaded. The last moments between Valjean and Chendilieu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And by the way; English isn't my native language, so if there are spelling mistakes, sorry.

The time has come; it’s morning. The horizon is deep red, notifying that dawn will soon come. Notifying that Chendilieu will soon be dead.

I can’t believe it. Chendilieu can’t die. Not today. Not like this.

Silence. Chendilieu is still asleep. I’m still lying in his arms. I can hear the beating of his heart. I can feel his chest moving up and down in a steady motion as he breaths. My fingers tracing the lines of his muscular chest.

Every second with him beside me is a second. Every single second.

It won’t be long anymore until they will come and get Chendilieu. They’ll kill him. The guillotine will cut of his head in less than a second. His head will roll into the basket, standing there under the guillotine.

Why was he even condemned to the guillotine? According to Javert… Of course… Javert had an argument with Chendilieu, resulting in fighting. After that, Javert pressed charges against Chendilieu, demanding death sentence for it. And of course his friends – who are just as idiotic as Javert himself – agreed with him.

Javert himself will execute Chendilieu. He demanded that just as well. But I won’t let him. I won’t let anyone kill Chendilieu. Not after yesterday, after our lovemaking last night.

‘Valjean, Chendilieu!’ It’s Javert. Chendilieu wakes up, moving a little bit. He rubs his eyes and then he notices me, still lying on his chest.

‘Valjean, good morning dear.’ He smiles and kisses my forehead. And then the tears appear in my eyes.

‘Chendilieu…’ I whisper. ‘Today is the day…’

‘Don’t be sad. I deserved it, but I will step up that scaffold, head up high. My last words will be the revelation of my love. My love for you.’

‘Chendilieu…’ I whisper again, my voice half catching in my throat this time.

‘Calm down.’ Chendilieu brushes my tears away with his thumb.

‘Are you coming or not?’ Javert shouts.

‘Fine, I’m coming.’ Chendilieu stands up, obviously accepting his fate. ‘Just calm down.’

‘But I’m coming with you, no matter what Javert says.’ Proving that I mean it, I stand up too and grasp Chendilieu’s arm. ‘We belong together.’ Even the scaffold can’t separate us. Even death can’t separate us.

‘Fine, but don’t you dare try to stop the execution.’ Javert’s voice cold as the iron bars of the cel.

‘No monsieur, I would not dare.’ But I don’t care either. I lean over to Chendilieu to kiss him on his lips.

***

I can’t believe it. I’ve seen so many men up there, waiting for their heads to be chopped of, but this… I never expected this to happen. Even though I promised not to interfere, I can’t bear this anymore. I run up the scaffold and kneel next to Chendilieu, looking him straight in the eye.

‘My love. Then… Then this is goodbye…’ My voice is stuck in my throat. It hurts to say goodbye, but I must. I don’t have any more time.

‘I love you.’

I press my lips to Chendilieu’s, and then I hear the whistle of the blade cutting easily through the air. I can't bear to look at the blade rushing down to Chendilieu's neck. I just keep my eyes focused at Chendilieu. And then Chendilieu’s eyes stare blankly over my shoulder to nothingness.

I cry. It can’t be true… It can’t be… Tears run down my cheeks as I hold Chendilieu’s head in my arms, caressing his cheeks.

‘I love you…’ I sob. ‘I love you so much… You shouldn’t have died here… Not today… Not like this…’


End file.
